1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector that forms different circuits in a fitted state and a non-fitted state of a connection target.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric device having a substrate may be extended by connecting a connection target such as an extension board to a connector fixed on the substrate. Usually, the connection target is inserted and removed into and from the connector at each time when the extension board is inserted and removed or is replaced with a different extension board. Further, the connector includes a plurality of terminals arranged to face each other such that the terminals are in conductive contact with each other so as to form a shorted closed circuit in a non-fitted state in which the connection target is not connected to the connector. When the connection target is fitted, the terminals are pressed in the direction in which the terminals are separated from each other, thereby allowing the closed circuit to be opened. Furthermore, the connection target can be in conductive contact with the terminals so as to form another circuit, thereby adding a new function (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 53-133790).
In the above connector, the contact for opening the closed circuit which is displaced when pressed by the connection target and the contact for connection to the connection target are disposed on the same terminal. When the connection target is fitted, the contact for connection is displaced as the contact for opening moves. Accordingly, when the connection target is repeatedly inserted and removed, the terminals may be plastically deformed and cause difficulty in conductive contact between the contact for connection and the connection target. Furthermore, the contact for connection also serves as a contact for conductive connection between the terminals in a non-fitted state. Accordingly, if the terminals are plastically deformed in a direction in which the terminals are separated from each other, a problem arises that the contacts for connection may fail to contact with each other in a non-fitted state of the connection target, thereby failing to form the above closed circuit.